flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PixelSith64/Episode "Review" review
BELIEVE REVIEW NOT REVIEW REVIEW. I know there was an episode I still haven't reviewed... Anyway.. Several days late, but here it is, the episode review for Believe. Believe was a very Bryce/Keiko (The Japanese woman he saw in his flash) centered episode. We got to see why he was so depressed, because he had stage 4... Something or other. Ah, there we go. Renal cell carcinoma. (I need to learn to use backspace button at 3 am). On the day of the blackout, it has already gotten to stage 4. He goes out to the dock and we know what happens from there. What we didn't see was his full flash. He says "You're actually here" (something like that, exact quote was removed from Bryce's Flash section of his page. Why I ask?). She doesn't understand, and he says in Japanese "please sit down". The most interesting part was Keiko's story though. Graduating at the top of her class, she applies at a job dealing with robotics, which she has messed with since she was a kid. She gets a job, but is only asked to pour tea for the corporate heads. She still focuses on her flash and the future she saw with Bryce, refusing to marry Mr. No. Olivia finds out about Bryce's condition and tells him to go to Chicago to try a treatment. He gets in, but instead of going to Chicago, goes to Japan to try and locate Keiko. Once there, he goes to the restaurant that he was told about by a Japanese woman in the hospital, and asks if they know the woman who he had drawn. They give him her address and he goes there. Moments before, Keiko had told her family that she wasn't going to marry Mr. No and she was pursuing her own life. Her mother turns him away at the door, telling him no one named Keiko lives there and threatening to call the police. He walks away depressed. Nicole tells him just to come home. On the plane that gets off in Chicago, Bryce gets off and, surprise, Keiko. There weren't many people in between them, so you'd think that one would have seen the other, but I guess not. We finally see Keiko's full flash. It's a restaurant in Los Angeles, not Japan as Bryce had thought. The least interesting part of the episode was Mark's hunt for the person who sent Olivia the text revealing Mark was drinking in his FlashForward. He argues with Aaron and Stan, before apologizing to Aaron about what he had said. Mark is walking on eggshells with Stan though, who told them that he wouldn't let them go to China to track the woman who had called Demetri. Of course, Mark is going anyway with Demetri in the next episode. I wouldn't be too surprised if it turns out Stan sent it, but I think it's more likely a third party and not either of the two suspects that we know of. But why didn't Olivia delete it after she got it? Wouldn't that have been the wise thing to do? Now to discuss Bryce's flash. First of all, I didn't think we saw the whole thing the first time we saw it. In fact, this has been a pet peeve of mine. Why are we only being shown half of the flashforward, and then bits and pieces along the way (right now I'm wondering if Olivia had anything more to her flash then what we've seen)? Not a big deal, but just annoying. I assumed it was actually in Japan, but it doesn't look to be that way because of Keiko's flash. But here's something that's bugged me for awhile, and it seems like they're trying to stress that the future is going to happen, for the most part, the same way. Here's why I think that. They're enforcing the future coming true by focusing on parts. Here's my best example. Bryce comes back depressed and Keiko is also on that same plane. We see her excited and we see the part with the restaurant being in Los Angeles. To me it seems like they're focusing on a few things and saying "That's what the future says, she just got off the plane in California, connect the dots". And are these the same timelines, or could some people be seeing Timeline X while others are seeing Timeline Y, with each being a different possibility... Again, I don't know and don't claim to know. There's no evidence for that theory, but it's just a theory I have. Anyway, that's really all I can think of to say about his flash now with the new episode. It was a good episode, and the next one looks VERY promising. I saw the preview and was excited. Two more weeks though. And before I finish, this has also been bugging me. All over the internet, people are complaining "Al killing himself was pointless, you can change the future, ie putting tape on window so a bird won't fly into it. He could have prevented it" #1. How could he prevent something if he doesn't know what caused it? Could have been a car accident or anything. How do you protect against something that's yet to happen and you don't know what it's going to be? #2. They could have protected her. What if that was a way she died? Maybe they cooked some food for her and there was a disease in her piece of meat or something that poisoned her. Again, this ties into #1. #3. People aren't going to kill themselves to protect others, especially people they don't know. This is the most stupid one I've heard. There are people who put others before themselves, who would lay their lives on the line to protect people they don't know or will never meet. You hear about them in the news every day. Soldiers, fire fighters, police and many more do this each day, dying to protect people they'll never meet. They're being selfless, and so was Al. He was thinking of Celia and, I think most of all, the impact her death would have had on those two children. They would have been put into foster care and possibly separated from each other. Anyway... A little rant and it's 3:30 am. So I think I'm finished for now. Again, go pick up the latest TV Guide for some awesome info for FlashForward! The next episode airs December 3rd, called A561984. My theory is this: that was the experiment name for the GBO. EDIT 1: Crap. Named blog "Episode "Review" review. That proves how tired I am.